Apprentice to the Blade
by Tarnished Blade
Summary: Just when you thought I had died and left you all hanging. Now Shinji's wondering just what its gonna take to make him go poof! Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue: Unintended Consequences

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of somebody other than myself who shall remain nameless. However any character of my own creation, if there are any in this fic, is my property. They should be pitied by one and all. Snicker

**Apprentice to the Blade**

(Cross over taking place after the first two Blade movies.)

Prologue

Unknown location in Japan, June 6, 2000-

These were not the safest times for vampires. With the advent of second impact the major costal cities had been destroyed. With the loss of such a large food supply the vampires had been forced to operate more openly and whole households began to die off in a spectacularly sudden fashion. Despite their desperate hopes the Day-walker had survived.

And apparently he was very, very pissed off.

In the dead households they had found evidence of torture. The various blood-coated implements were scary enough, but they had found the bodies of the dead. Bodies that should have disintegrated into ash at the moment of death were instead preserved. The labs had still not been able to figure out how the Day-walker had done it.

The pictures had made Keel sweat.

To figure out that Second Impact was not caused by a micro-meteor was no mean trick. But, somehow, Blade had connected it to the vampires.

Fortunately, none of the house he had hit had been involved in the event. None of the houses had at all. A conspiracy within the vampires houses themselves.

The thought brought a smile to Keel's blood covered lips. Despite his prowess, it would take the Day-walker more that 30 years to piece it all together if at all. Maybe if the old man Whistler had still been alive he would have had a chance, he had been the supposed brains of the operation.

Really, the Day-walker had been the inspiration to it all. While Frost had become the Blood God, Blade had proven it possible to kill a god. And that was what Keel was going to do. The Christian god would die and be reborn as the Blood God. Life on earth would be come a paradise. For Vampires.

So to celebrate in defiance of the fact that the Day-Walker was "on to them" Keel Lorenz had indulged himself in an old fashioned hunt. A peach of a young woman, pregnant and all the sweeter for it. It had almost been too late when he realized who it was. A pity really, that they had plans for her, and her death at this point would raise suspicion.

Keel also knew that he had been lucky that the attack had been reported as by an animal. He would simply see to it that her medications would include something to prevent her from turning vampire. And get her blood out of the Nerv blood bank.

_After all_, thought Keel with a laugh, _the wife of Gendo Ikari is a woman to savoir_.

* * *

Later that day: City Hospital, Kyoto-

"Yui!" yelled a panicked man as he ran through the emergency room doors.

"Can I help-" began a nurse.

"My wife, Yui Ikari. They said she was attacked. I was out of town and got as fast as I could. Where is she?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Ikari?"

"Yes?" responded a haired Gendo, turning away from the nurse to the doctor who was speaking to him.

"I'll take care of this, Miss," the doctor told the nurse. "Mr. Ikari, I am Doctor Yamito. I was your wife's attending physician."

"WAS?!"

"No, no! Your wife is fine sir. She's just resting at the moment. We have her on antibiotics to prevent any infection. Sorry about the start," finished the doctor with a smile. Those "antibiotics" were going to give his bank account a healthy boost.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course," scoffed the doctor, "You're a lucky man, Gendo Ikari. You have a real pair of troopers on your hands."

"Nani?"

The doctor only smiled silently and be can to walk down won of the hallways leaving a stupefied Gendo to follow.

When the doctor final held a door open for the agonized man to see his wife, her neck wrapped in gauze, Gendo flashed by in a rush to his wife's side.

"Yui!"

"Shh," she hushed her husband. "Look, Gen-chan we have our son, Shinji."

_A son? Damn,_ thought Gendo, looking up from kissing his wife at the incubator across the room.

"Doctor?" he asked, gesturing towards the machine.

"Don't worry. Your son is doing quite well for a premature baby, he was protected by the placenta from any infection from the attack," the doctor unknowingly falsely. "He will most certainly survive."

_Good_, thought Gendo, with a sigh. Then, _I wonder how Yui would react if I got a hunting license and a gun_, he thought vengefully, as he gazed at his son.

Keel's greatest mistake.

Shinji Ikari.

The prophesied third child:

Born to be the savior of Humanity.

And cursed as the Last of the Day-walkers.

End Prologue.

* * *

Author notes:

This was just something I decided to try and put out for the Halloween season. My first serious fanfic published since "A Partial Understanding." Reviews would be appreciated, but no flames please. I have a particular piece of work I am producing exclusively for the enjoyment of flamers, so if you guys can hold off a little longer it will be worth it. I promise. (Author grins insanely.)

Oh, and I am definitely looking for a pre-reader for this story. So if you are interested please let me know.

Thanks for reading,

Tarnished Blade


	2. Thirst: 01

Standard Disclaimer: I, Tarnished Blade, do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything associated with it and I don't own Gainax. One day though, I will own a stock. Then I will own a controlling majority of stock and then ... Mwahahahahah... Ahem Excuse me, sorry 'bout that.

Apprentice to the Blade  
Chapter-01: Thirst

Asuka was miserable. Her nose was running, her entire body ached, and her sinuses felt like inflated balloons.

Damn, Shinji and his good health. It wasn't fair that she was the only one to suffer.

It wasn't her fault that she got sick. They had to stay in those entry plugs in the middle of the lake while the rest of Nerv dealt with the 11th, the angel that "wasn't" an angel. And when you're naked, those damned entry plugs get cold!

A couple of days latter she came down with a full fledged flu and cold. It was true that for a while she was free of those boring sync tests so she could recover. But what really irked her was that since _she_ contaminated the LCL both Shinji and Wonder Girl got off as well. And they weren't even sick! It was so unfair.

Complete in her misery, Asuka sneezed.

In the kitchen, Shinji cringed. Being sick should have taken off Asuka's edge. Instead it had given it a serrated edge; she was letting everyone in eyesight and ear shock well aware of the injustice of her situation. But, no matter how she hackled him for being healthy it was not with in the young boy's heart to make her suffer.

Experimentally he tasted the soup cooking on the stove.

_Hmm, salt. It needs bite._

Turning he grabbed the salt. Pausing to consider for a moment he then opened the refrigerator looking for the pepochini peppers. Unlike most of the hot food's Misato indulged in he enjoyed those, not that he would ever tell. If he did Misato would cover every thing with them, as she still insisted on cooking every once in a while.

When he couldn't find the peppers he turned to Pen-Pen's fridge and knocked.

"Hey Pen-Pen? It's Shinji, I'm coming-"

Suddenly the penguin came though the pet door that Misato had installed for him. Looking up at Shinji the water fowl held up between its two flippers the jar of peppers.

Silently the boy accepted. Despite whatever Misato said Pen-Pen still managed to freak him out every once in a while. Shinji was beginning to think he enjoyed it.

"Asuka?" he asked leaning into the living room were she was laid out on the couch, "The chicken noodle soup you wanted will be done in a few minutes, okay?"

While she groaned in response Shinji paused, enjoying the way her red tresses played out over the pillow, highlighting the pale skin of her neck exposed by her open shirt. Shinji swore he could see the veins in her neck pulse delicately-

Suddenly his view was obstructed by the pillow Asuka threw.

"Don't even think about trying anything, baka."

Chastised Shinji retreated to the kitchen were he had his fifth glass of water, thinking how lucky he was that Asuka was sick. Yes, a healthy and irked Asuka was a thing to fear indeed.

Tasting the soup again, Shinji deemed it a success and added the noodles he had cooked and drained earlier to the meal. (Prevents the noodles from getting over cooked) He ladled the soup in to a large bowl and was headed into the living room when the door bell rang.

"Hi, Kaji."

"Hey Shinji, mind if I come in?"

"Asuka caught a bug."

"So I heard, I don't mind."

"Okay then," replied Shinji. _It's your health._

Hearing the exchange Asuka quickly covered herself with her blanket. _No way I'm going to let Kaji see me like this_, she thought with a groan, _I look terrible._

"Gezz Asuka, you sound terrible," said Kaji. He hadn't heard she had it so bad. Reaching out he gave the pile of blankets what he hoped was a pat on the back. "You just take it easy and rest for a few more days. Okay Asuka?"

Shinji could practically hear Asuka purr in response.

"Hey, Misato," shouted Kaji, "You ready yet?"

"Just a minute."

And there went Asuka's good mood. _Oh great. Now she'll complain about Misato stealing "her" Kaji and about being sick_, thought Shinji, _This can't get any worse._

Misato came out of her room dressed in a dark purple number with a neckline that would have knocked out both of the other stooges via nose-bleed. As she walk past the couch Asuka peered out to glare at Misato's backside, which had a deeper dip than the front.

Shinji thought it a miracle that Misato didn't hear the curses he heard from under the blanket, otherwise the next world war would have surely started.

The fact that it looked like Kaji swallowed his tongue when Misato turned to Shinji to tell him she'd be home late did not bid well for Asuka's temper.

As he fallowed the Major out the door Kaji turned to Shinji and said, "Take care of Asuka for me Shinji," with a lecherous grin. Leaving Shinji with a sick, pissed-off, and very jealous Second Child.

"Shinji," said Asuka, started in a deceptively meek voice, "I'd like my soup now, you perverted idiot! I saw how you stared at her!"

It was going to be a long night.

Later that night an exhausted Shinji flopped down next to a sleeping Asuka on the couch. Propping his feet onto an empty milk carton he leaned back into the cushions of the sofa and closed his eyes. Between the cooking, cleaning and serving of his irate roommate he had been run ragged.

Shinji was about to doze off himself, when Asuka, uncomfortable even in her sleep, rolled over onto his angled chest. Now, more awake than he had been all day the Third Child went completely still as he watched the Second settle on his chest. Again his gaze started at her relaxed face and began to travel downwards. Yet for some reason it stopped at the neck, where his attention became firmly riveted. The thirst that had plagued the boy throughout the day became almost unquenchable. The flesh of her neck seemed to beckon too him with its open tenderness. He knew that in his culture necks were thought to be highly erotic, but this feeling that filled him was disturbing in its intensity.

It was at this point, as the vision of Asuka's tenderly displayed neck filled the young mans mind, that the girl was awakened by the rapid beating of his heart.

With a jolt she jerked back to the other side of the couch screaming, "You PERVERT!"

"I didn't do anything, you rolled over onto me!"

"Then why were you on the couch?"

"I was tired," responded the boy desperately.

"That's why you have a bed, you idiot!"

At this point Shinji began to think very fast. If he didn't talk his way out of this one he would never here the end of it, and as it was Hikari and the other girls were already giving him dirty looks whenever they talked to Asuka.

"I'm trying to get sick from you."

"Nani?" asked Asuka.

"Think about it," rushed Shinji, "If I get sick and recontamination the LCL, we could all get another week off of sync tests!"

"That wouldn't work," started Asuka, "... unless the bug mutates! Hey baka, that just might do it."

"Thanks-"

ACHOO!

"Ahhh! Asuka, that's gross!" shouted Shinji as he wiped off his face.

"Hey, it was your idea," she answered with a sniff.

* * *

Rei Ayanami was once again was staring out the window as yet another school day began. Seeming to being oblivious to all she was far from it. Instead of watching people directly, she instead watched them indirectly through their reflections in the windows. For some reason people found it distressing to find themselves under the girl's crimson gaze. Even Dr. Akagi avoided eye contact when she reported for work on the dummy project, as she had earlier that morning.

Abandoning the reflections for a moment, Rei focused on the figure of Shinji approaching the school through the window.

There was something different about him. His eyes squinted as if a bright light was being shown in his face, instead his usual uneven gait the boy's stride seemed smooth and alien. As Rei continued her examination Shinji brought his gaze to bear on the school and for a moment she was taken aback as it seemed he looked her square in the eye.

She blinked, and suddenly Shinji's head was again watching the concrete beneath his feet as he self-consciously adjusted his backpack, seeming to transform back into his usual self. All save for his gliding stride.

"Ayanami, have you seen Shinji?" asked Hikari.

"Yes."

"Where is he then?"

"I do not know. You only asked if I had seen him," answered the albino with her unusual brand of logic.

Hikari sighed; Asuka was going to fall behind in class if she didn't get these assignments to Shinji. She had thought to take care of the task during lunch but the boy had disappeared, not even the other two stooges knew were he was. Resigned to another wasted lunch Hikari began her search for the wayward Eva pilot.

As she walked the halls see was surprised to see that Ayanami was accompanying her. When Hikari gave her a questioning look the blue haired girl only answered, "I wish to speak with Ikari as well."

It took half of the period but eventually they found the young man drinking his fill a one of the numerous water fountains in the school. As the two girls approached within about five feet Shinji suddenly spun around and fixed the two with a glare.

To her great embarrassment, Hikari gave a sharp "Eepp!" as she and Ayanami backed away from the positively predatory gleam in Shinji's eyes.

Shinji blinked and the look left his face as he fell back on old habits.

"Gomen."

"No, it's okay," assured Hikari after she took a deep breath. "I just wanted to give you these assignments for Asuka."

"Okay," answered Shinji as he took the papers and gave the two an odd look.

"What is it?"

"Well...," started the boy, "Are you guys wearing perfume or something?"

At this both girls felt themselves blush. Seeing he had done something wrong but not knowing what he continued, "Because it smells good, really it does."

"No. Thank you, Shinji. You just make sure Asuka gets those, Okay? Bye," said Hikari hurriedly as she retreated from the situation, her face heating again.

When Shinji turned to Rei, the gleam back in his eyes she silently followed the class rep uncertainly, not quite understanding her own reactions to the situation.

Sighing to himself, Shinji knew it was going to be one of those weeks.

* * *

Loaded with groceries, Shinji walked out of the store and in to the night. The homework catch-up assignments had not sat well with Asuka and when they had run out of food she had become irate to the point that Shinji went to the store, not for her sake but his own peace of mind. Unfortunately, with his limited funds, Shinji had only been able to get just what Asuka wanted and had to forgo the steaks that had captured his attention in at the butcher's counter, his stomach growling in protest.

As he began the walk home he gave a start when he heard what sounded like a muffled scream.

Hikari quickly walked down the darkened side walks of Tokyo-3. Seizing on Shinji's comment earlier that day she thought that maybe perfume would get Touji to look at her as Shinji had. The sales people, smelling fresh blood, had conspired and kept her in the mall for the better part of the evening, sampling all sorts of scents out of her price range.

She hugged herself tightly as she walked past a dark ally, and gave a scream that was silenced by a heavy hand as she was roughly pulled into the darkness.

"Shush, darling," a voice breathed into her ear as she felt cold steel on the flesh of her neck, "It wouldn't do you any good."

Tears began to roll down her face as the brut seized both her wrists in one hand and pinned her to a wall.

"Well don't you smell nice," the voice breathed down her neck, the stench of his breath making her gage.

Enjoying the sounds from the girl and his sense of control, the monster sheathed the blade and trailed his fingers up the Hikari's leg to under her skirt. She whimpered.

"Lets see if you feel as good as you smel-"

He was interrupted by a loud clang and suddenly Hikari was free of the man's grip.

"Come on Hikari!"

Hikari looked up to see Shinji frantically pulling her out of the alley. Suddenly, with a hard yank she found herself practically thrown into the middle of the empty road.

"Run Hikari!"

She turned to see Shinji duck a knife slash from the enraged rapist. In shock and terrified she ran, screaming for help.

On the upside Hikari got away, on the down side the bag of soup cans Shinji had thrown at the thug only bloodied the man and failed to knock him out, leaving Shinji in very deep trouble.

Irate, at being denied the girl the thug screamed his rage at the young man, continuing to try and impale him on his blade. Dodging another slash of the blade Shinji's foot caught on the trash that littered the alley. Howling in glee the thug lunged for Shinji as he fell on to his back.

Triumphant the thug raised the knife above his head for the death blow. As the blade descended Shinji desperately grabbed at the man's wrist. And held it.

Incredulous the thug put his entire weight behind the knife, but still was unable to make it budge.

Shocked by his own strength, Shinji blankly looked from the knife to the man's contorted face. Blood from the cuts on his face fell onto Shinji, the scent of it filling him with an intense hunger that mingled with his anger at the monster. Shinji felt his lips curl into a snarl and was most pleased by the look of fear on the thug's face.

After running for what seemed forever, Hikari finally happened upon a large black man sitting on a motorcycle. Frantically she seized the man's arm, instantly gaining his complete attention.

"You've got to help me!"

For a moment the man in sun glasses only looked at her before he said, "With what?"

"Someone is trying to kill Shinji!"

The man sighed resigning himself to the situation, "Okay, were is your-"

His head jerked in the direction from which Hikari came from just before the scream reached her ears.

Shinji dropped the man's limp and cooling body in horror. It had all happened so fast, as if someone else was in control of his body. After he had kicked the thug off him and across the alley in to the opposite wall he had struck before the man could react. Going straight for the throat, holding the stunned thug's knife arm he feebly tried defend himself as Shinji fed.

Staring at the body, Shinji realized what he thirsted for. He knew why he felt as he did around the others, how they had begun to entice him so. They had the only thing that could quench his thirst: the sweet blood that ran through their veins.

_Oh god I'm a monster-_

The young vampire's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of drawn steel ringing through the alley. Looking up he say a tall dark man standing at the exit to the road, clothed in a leather trench coat he held a straight sword that gleamed in the dim light. Considering Shinji through his dark glasses he breathed one thing as he launched himself towards Shinji.

"Time to die, vampire."

* * *

I'd like to thank all the reviewers for taking their time to encourage me, and would like to take the opportunity to say some things:

1)I am still looking for a beta reader, so all willing please let me know.  
2)Afraid the Blade/Eva crossover concept is not new, there were a few stories before this one but I don't think they were ever finished.  
3)See #1.

Thanks for reading,

Tarnished blade


	3. Chase: 02

Standard Disclaimer: I, Tarnished Blade, do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything associated with it and I don't own Gainax. But I can dream, can't I?

Author's note: Okay due to pre-reader input (thank DarkPower1 everybody) I'd just like to take a moment to point out a few things. 1) Since Shinji was born promptly (even though premature) after Yui was bitten by Keel he is a Day-walker. He just ignorant, so you'll have to forgive him. We will also assume it isn't known the vampire world how Blade came to be. There is one other point but I'll make it later.

**Apprentice to the Blade**  
Chapter-02: Chase

As the large black man with the very sharp and pointed sword silently bore down on him, the silence of Shinji's mind was broken by a single repeating thought: _I must run away. I must run away. Run away, run away, RUN AWAY!_

Shinji jerked back, out of the blades reach, falling unceremoniously on his butt as he watched the blade cleave the air. He stared as the blade sank nearly 5 centimeters into the pavement between his legs. He looked up and for a moment he and the black man blankly looked at each other before Shinji's brain re-engaged and he bolted, scrambling away as the man yanked his sword from the pavement.

---

For a moment Blade watched as his quarry sprinted down the alleyway. It was fairly obvious that the boy was the Shinji the girl he had sent home had spoke of. The two were probably out on a date win the bum with the knife had attacked them. An experienced vampire would have simple disabled the bum and gotten some "my hero" action later. Instead, corpse with the knife and the terrified look on the boy's face almost screamed 'new vampire'. The clumsy and jerky way the boy moved spoke of an amateur and … an easy kill

Sword in hand, the hunter gave chase. The boy had protected the girl instead of making her his first victim, and Blade admired him for that. That granted the vampire a quick death, even though he probably would have ended up killing the girl if the bum hadn't attacked.

_Time to put you out of your misery kid_, Blade thought, _a quick death before you lose all of your humanity_.

Like a wraith he closed in on his prey. The boy desperately scrambled, his moves lacking the cold precision of an aged or born vampire. _Probably would have made a good man_, thought Blade, _Oh great, now I'm getting sentimental._

_I hate vampires._

* * *

Tokyo-3 Middle School: Class 2A

Toji quietly sat at his desk waiting for the school day to begin. After visiting his sister at the hospital the previous night he couldn't get much in the way of sleep. So, in what was a rare event, a restless Toji had come to school early and started in on his homework.

_Look's like I won't need all the answers from Shinji and Kensuke today_, thought the jock.

"You're here early Toji."

"Hey Shinji," he replied looking up, "Damn man, you look like I feel."

"Long night and no sleep," replied the third child. "How is your sister doing?" he asked as he took his seat.

"Mari's is doing pretty well. She doesn't like the physical rehab, but all the nurses are spoiling her rotten."

"Do I hear jealousy?"

"Mari hooked me up to her heart monitor and every time one of those nurses walked past it jump like ten points, it was embarrassing," grinned the taller boy sheepishly, "but Mari and the nurses thought it was funny."

Shinji snorted, "You don't sound too embarrassed."

"Hey, they giggled and then they jiggled," answered Toji cupping his hands to his chest.

This time Shinji couldn't stop himself from bursting out into a desperately needed laugh.

"So you do anything other than cater to the whims of the demon last night?"

"Well-"

>In Shinji's Head

Chibi Shinji: Well Toji as I was walking home form the store last night…  
Chibi Toji: Yeah…  
Chibi Shinji: …and as I'm passing the ally and there's this noise…  
Chibi Toji: Uh-huh…  
Chibi Shinji: And there's sum bum holding a knife to the class reps' back with a hand stuck up her skirt!  
Chibi Toji enraged: WHAT! growls Must Kill Bum, grrr!  
Chibi Shinji strikes macho pose: Oh, you bet I did!  
Chibi Toji gawks at Chibi Shinji: Wha-?  
Chibi Shinji: And you know what happened then? This wacko with a freaking _sword_ chases me the entire night! A sword appears in Shinji's hand which he waves around to make his point.>  
Chibi Toji: Wha-WHAT? You killed a guy? Got chased around the city with a pshyco with a sword? WTF man!  
Chibi Shinji: Well that might have something to do about… Chibi Shinji dons a cape and grows fangs as his eyes begin to glow red> me being a vampire?  
Chibi Toji stares at the vampire Chibi Shinji.  
Chibi Vampire Shinji stares back.  
Chibi Toji suddenly starts sprinkling Chibi Vampire Shinji with a water flask chanting: The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!  
Chibi Vampire Shinji: AAAAHH! POOF  
Chibi Hikari glomps Chibi Toji as he strikes victory pose: TOUJI-SAMA! My hero!

>and in the real world:

"-No, not really," replied Shinji.

With a sigh Shinji rested his face on his desk. _I wonder if holy water will work since sunlight doesn't._

"Cheer up dude," said the fellow stooge, giving the self realized vampire a pat on the back, "She can't be sick forever."

Shinji looked up and gave Toji a grin that faded quickly.

He was thirsty, and Toji's heartbeat rang like a dinner bell.

_Oh god, what am I going to do?_

But when had the father of angels ever been on his side?

* * *

Tokyo-3 Portside Warehouse

Abraham Whistler looked up from his computer screen as when he hear the loud crash that announced Blades arrival from his nightly hunt. He smirked as he watched the half-breed kick the offending crate that he had attacked when he first came in the rest of the way across the warehouse floor.

"So, I take it one of them got away from you last night?"

"Yeah, some kid. Just turned I think, killed the hobo that was attacking a schoolgirl, probably his girlfriend. First kill I think, seemed kind of stunned by it. Hell, he almost tripped himself up running away from me once or twice."

"You let some vampire teenybopper get away from you?" snorted the old man, "You are slipping. Guess those gray hairs aren't just for show, are they?"

The hunter ignored Whistler's needling and continued, "He headed straight in to _NERV_, Whistler. No hesitation, he slipped right into the ventilation system like he lived there."

That, Blade noted with some satisfaction, managed to shut up the old windbag.

After a lengthy pause the hold man finally turned back to the computer in front of him. Simultaneously he began to talk and type, "We knew they were connected, we knew it!"

"That may be, but this is our first direct connection between any vampire and NERV old man. Everything else has been circumstantial."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm starting a file on him now. What can you tell me about him? You didn't follow him into NERV did you?" asked Whistler.

"No I didn't follow him into NERV," growled Blade, "We both agreed to hold off on that. The girl called him 'Shinji.' Maybe thirteen, fourteen years old, 'bout 4 foot 9, brown hair, blue eyes."

"Blue eyes? A foreigner?"

"No. He was definitely Japanese."

"Was he wearing a school uniform or anything like that, maybe one of the local houses runs a private school?" grilled the old man.

"I don't like going after kids," growled Blade, he preferred killing things that could actually fight back.

"I know, but we can still use them to find the main safe-houses and there still vampires. Out with it," sighed Whistler.

"He was just wearing a white shirt and black slacks, but the girl _was_ wearing a uniform. Blue skirt, white shirt and socks. A little shorter than the boy, but about the same age. She had light brown hair done up in pig tails and freckles, didn't catch a name," Blade finished.

The old man considered his computer screen before he spoke, "Hm. Those are public school colors, don't think well find him there. But we could find him through the girl. I'll do some research and maybe surveillance while you go in for your appointment."

"First time for everything I guess," muttered Blade as he setup his chair for his daily serum injection.

"Ha. Someone has the jitters," snorted Whistler.

Blade glared as he strapped himself in.

"Just think," Whistler consoled lightly, "You finally get to cut off those dreadlocks you've had to grow out the last 15 years."

"Halle-fucking-luiah," responded Blade as he feels the needle bit into his arm. He really hated dreadlocks.

* * *

Point #2 As far as this story is concerned Blade: Trinity never happened; It's my damn story, so if I say Blade has dreadlocks, GOD-DAMNIT HE HAS DREADS. And there is a reason for it, I'm just not telling you yet. : )

* * *

09:00 Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki's Office, NERV HQ

Kouzou leaned back in his chair as he studied the applicant in front of him. On his desk sat the man's references, applications and resume. An email from the head of Section-2 was displayed on his computer screen, out of the younger man's line of sight, detailing his observations of Mr. Abraham since his arrival at Nerv. He liked the way the man moved.

The gajin had also reported abruptly on time and had been painfully polite, qualities that were rare enough in this day and age. His face gave away nothing, even with out the sunglasses in his pocket to prevent his eyes from betraying any emotion.

_Good thing Ikari lets me do these interviews,_ thought the vice-commander, _otherwise he would have an all day staring contest with this one._

"Well Mr. Abraham, you do seem to meet all of our requirements and these files say a great deal about you. But what can you tell me about Section-2? Just from what you've seen so far."

"Section-2 is responsible for the security of all Nerv installations," for a moment the dark man paused, "Beyond that, from the size of this installation, Section-2 is also responsible for the safety and security of all assets and resources, people and other wise on and off base. Also, Section-2 also investigates and deals with all threats to Nerv and its resources in any way necessary."

"The position you applied for is described as a basic security management post," replied Fuyutsuki, "How did you come to these conclusions?"

"This instillation is a lot larger and obviously consumes a great deal more resources than is publicly acknowledged," replied Abraham, "And with other programs that could use said resources it is obvious you have ways of keeping any opposition quiet. Last, any intelligence agency worth its salt probably wants to know the ins and outs of your organization."

For a long moment Kouzou held silent, hoping to provoke a reaction. When he failed he favored the man with smile, "A sharp mind. That will definitely take you far with us."

Abraham gave a predatory smile, "Oh, I can play the brute when I need to."

The gray-haired man gave an amused snort, "That may be useful for your position. You will be responsible for the security of some of our key personnel, some manipulation may be required."

"To be honest, I was hoping for that base security post. You could use a little help there."

Kouzou arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

The larger man silently reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a polymer K-bar knife and set it on the vice-commander's desk. Then he produced what looked like a can of mace, a length of nylon cord with handles for strangulation, and a ceramic semi-automatic pistol.

Silently the Vice-Commander considered the cache of weapons in front of him, thankful that applicant was actually looking for employment instead of already employed for someone else.

"I will definitely look into a post at base security for you, but in the mean time will you take the personnel security post?"

When Abraham replied that he would Kouzou smiled in relief as he reached to shake the man's hand, "Welcome to Nerv, Mr. Abraham."

"Thank you, sir"

"If you have time, I can show you around to your office and some of the main individuals you will be interacting with before you start tomorrow."

Blade smiled, "I would like that very much."

* * *

15:00 Tokyo 3 Middle School

Whistler looked up from his video screen as Blade opened the door of their surveillance van and stepped inside.

"It went well I take it," said Whistler as Blade loosened his collar and set a stack of files on the counter next to the old man.

"Eric Brooks Abraham is officially a Nerv employee as of tomorrow morning," growled Blade, "And he's a body guard, not a gate guard."

Whistler grunted, "Well that rules out smuggling me in. Who are you guarding anyway?"

"I'm in charge of security for the evangelion pilots and several of the command staff," sighed the younger man.

"Evangelion?"

"Don't ask Whistler, please do not ask me about it now," Blade said slowly, "I'm not even sure I believe what I saw myself."

"Okay," said the old man, "Looks like you've had a rough day."

"Damn straight."

"Ohh," chortled Whistler, "It isn't over yet."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Look who I found," Whistler said, motioning towards the TV screen.

For the first time Blade notice the face of the young teen illuminated by the afternoon sun staring out the window.

"So you found her."

"The class representative of class 2-A, Hikari Horaki. Her father is a scientist for NERV."

"Is that how she knows the vampire?" asked Blade.

"No," answered the old man as he carefully stroked a track ball, changing the camera's angle. As the video feed focused on a new student, who by all rights, should have been bursting into flames. "That's how."

"What the fu-," muttered Blade in shock as he looked from the screen to Whistler and back again, "I thought Frost was the only one to have the UV make up!"

"I can't tell if he is wearing any from the video feed."

"What the fuck, Whister!"

"We know they've been trying to make another day-walker for some time, looks like they finally succeeded."

"Pray it's make up old man," Blade whispered.

The old man smiled grimly and crossed his arms in front of him, "I hack his school file, and there was some security. But I got the file. His full name is Shinji Ikari-"

"Gendo Ikari's son," blurted Blade.

"Yeah, prince to the Bastard King himself."

"One of the Evangelion pilots is named Ikari," said Blade reaching for the stack of papers.

"Your gonna have to tell me what the hell an Evangelion is dammit!"

Blade ignored him as he sorted through the paper work until; "Found it. Well shit, its him."

"Classes get out in about 30 minutes," Whistler said, "Time for some speed reading."

"And then," growled Blade, "Me and the Third Child are going to have a little chat."

---

Shinji silently stared out his window, stoically ignoring the various messages from Kensuke and Hikari on his laptop and the teacher's repeat Second Impact lecture. He had been lucky in avoiding the class rep. so far to day but with the end of class rapidly approaching he was out of ideas on how to avoid her when she had Asuka's assignments for the day, but at least she had stopped emailing him after lunch. Kensuke on the other hand started sending instant messages almost as soon as Hikari had stopped.

His computer gave another near silent beep, acknowledging yet another instant message from the military otaku.

Shinji233: what is it ken?  
Techgodv01: christ shinji why aren't you paying attention?  
Shinji233: what are you talking about?  
Techgodv01: SOMEBODY HACKED YOUR SCHOOL FILE!  
Shinji eyes widened as he re-read the message.  
Shinji233: how would you know?  
Techgodv01: i sort of consider the school servers my home turf you know? got my own monitoring system installed in a hidden file. it lets me know if anyone else is messing around. So when someone accessed your file without clearance i tried to back track him but when I started getting close the bastard nearly fried my computer!  
Shinji233: when?  
Techgodv01: after lunch  
Shinji233: it was probably just some hacker  
Techgodv01: i don't think so  
Shinji233: don't worry about it, section 2 will take care of it

With that Shinji logged off and started a staring contest with his reflection in the classroom window. It was sort of funny that he still had one. _Then again_, he thought, _vampires were suppose to explode in sunlight_. He was a little disappointed when he didn't. It would have solved a lot of problems for him.

Like taking care of a sick Asuka, avoiding Hikari, and that sickening thirst that came over him whenever someone passed him by. That or he smelled them. He never realized the girls in his class wore so much damn perfume. Only constant swallowing kept him from drooling openly. It was like standing downwind from a bakery when the loaves of bread were cooking. Only the loaves of bread were really human beings.

His stomach growled like the monster he had become as he swallowed another mouthful of saliva. Opening his eyes he watched the clock on his computer tick one minute closer to the final bell. His stomach clenched as he remember the feeling of relief when he had . . . when he had felt the thugs blood had slide down his throat.

Shinji held his stomach as he breathed slowly through his teeth. He didn't know how much more he could take. He had to do something before he lost control.

Unseen by him, the class rep. stole a hard glance at the third child. _You can't avoid me forever_, thought Hikari as the final bell creped a minute closer, _Your time is almost up._

* * *

Will Hikari be able to corner Shinji after class  
Will Shinji be able to control the beast inside?  
Will the author give Asuka a _real_ reason to hate our tortured protagonist?  
Does Shinji get a hero thanks from Hikari? (Assuming he doesn't faint if she tries to.) 

Is the author done writing this chapter?

Nope.

At least to the last one ; )

* * *

As soon as the bell rang Shinji was out of the classroom like a shot. He had to get away; he couldn't take it any more. The smell of food almost overpowering him. Nearly bowling over a couple of upper classmen he bolted through a doorway and up the stare case to the school roof, taking the steps three at a time.

---

With a determined look on her face Hikari rush after Shinji just fast enough to catch him going thought the stairway door. Knowing that if her classmate had wanted to leave the school he would have gone down the stairs at the end of the hallway she followed at a more leisurely pace.

As he stepped onto the second floor Blade saw the girl walk across the hall and through a heavy door on the left side of the hall. Casually walking down past the 2A class door he saw his objectives desk was empty.

He whispered into the microphone in his collar: "I've lost the vampire, I'm going after the girl, she might lead me to him. If not, at least I can take care of her."

"I just saw the boy, he's on the roof," replied Whistler through Blade's earpiece.

As he entered the stairway Blade took note of the fading footsteps above him.

"The girl is on her way there now, two birds one stone."

Halfway through his ascent Blade froze, his inhuman ears picking up the same low growl that had precipitated the attack on the thug last night. With a surge of desperate speed Blade raced up the stairs, his right hand gripping the sword hidden under his trench coat.

---

"Just back the fuck off Class Rep.," snarled Shinji, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Startled, Hikari actually jumped back from her usually mild mannered classmate. For a moment she considered Shinji's posture. His back to her with his shoulders tight and hunched. Pain and self-loathing seem to radiate from him.

Hikari remembered. The smell of the monsters breathe. How it felt against her neck while he held the knife to her back. Her horror when the thug ran his hand up her skirt.

How Shinji saved her.

How she ran away.

How she left him with the monster that was going to rape her . . .

. . . _Oh god . . . Shinji, _thought the horrified girl.

Hikari's hand reached for the tormented boy's shoulder as she whispered, "Shinji . . . did he-"

"He's dead," screamed Shinji, jerking himself from under Hikari's hand, "Now leave me the fuck alone!"

Shaking with want the third child strode forcefully from class 2A's Class Rep. as one horrifying thought filled his mind: _Oh god she smells so good._

Shinji's imagination filled his mind with the delicious image of her blood sliding down his throat.

_Oh, God. Someone make it stop!_

As if to answer his prayer, Shinji heard the roof door open.

"Class Representative Hikari Horaki," rasped a deep voice, "I must speak with the Third Child. Alone."

Shinji heard Hikari sigh in relief as she responded, "Yes sir."

"Oh, and Representative Horaki?"

"Yes sir?"

"As far as you are concerned, nothing of importance happened last night. Understood?"

Shinji's back straightened in shock as he listened.

"Wha-"

"You are aware of Mr. Ikari's station, right?"

"Uh, yes-"

"What do you think the punishment is for attacking a Evangelion Pilot?" The voice paused letting the idea sink in before continuing, "In any event the . . . man had a record, it was no loss."

Hikari gasped as the voice continued relentlessly, "Now, Miss Horaki, it would greatly please all of us in Section-2 if you would forget the events of last night. Do you understand?" The _or else_ went unsaid but was obviously heard judging from the quake in Hikari's reply.

"Yes Sir, Goodbye Sir."

"One more thing . . . we never had this conversation."

Hikari practically ran off the roof, slamming the door behind her on the way down the staircase.

Shinji, sill facing the edge of the school roof, and the stranger shared a moment of silence before the boy finally managed to stuttered out, "T-there were no Section-2 agents last night. How did you know what happened?"

Shinji heard the terribly familiar sound of drawn metal. Wide-eyed Shinji spun to see the same sword that had pursued him last night appear from beneath the Section-2 agent's coat. With a flick of the agent's wrist the blade was brought to bear on him.

As the blade tip steadily approached, Shinji squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the end.

end chapter 2

Once again I would like to thank DarkPower1 for suffering through the pre-read. I think we'll spread the love and choose a new vict- uh new pre-reader for the next chapter, when it's ready. And do forgive any inconsistences with the horizontal rules, there being a bit bitchy.

Now I know that you guys don't like it when I take my sweet time putting this stuff together. But I will tell you I'm making it a goal to do a new chapter every week. Not all of them will be for Apprentice to the Blade but a good part of them will. And don't worry; the next chapter will not end with another sword at Shinji's throat next time. We still have guns and stakes to use ya know.


End file.
